Lucario
|-|Base= |-|Mega Lucario= Summary Lucario '(Japanese: 'ルカリオ Lucario) is a Fighting/Steel type Pokémon introduced in Generation III, but became usable in Generation IV. Lucario's name seems to be based off of the mythical metal Orichalchum (or oracle due to its aura powers), while its appearance is based off of the Egyptian god Anubis. It has the strange ability to sense the aura of other living beings, allowing it to track their movements without any of its other senses. Lucario has also shown to fully understand human speech and languages, and often communicates with people through telepathy. It is considered to be a very rare and powerful Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu once it has maxed out its friendship with its trainer and grows stronger during the day. If given Lucarionite to hold, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario, heightening its already powerful aura. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Lucario Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. Most of them, and all featured ones, have been male. Age: Varies. Oldest one was over 1000 Classification: Aura Pokemon, Fighting- and Steel- type Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura, Metal Manipulation, Precognition, Can read minds, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Immunity Negation, Sound Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Bone Manipulation (Said bones are imbued with Earth energy), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Healing, Power Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Can lower opponent's defenses, Can become stronger the weaker he is through Reversal, Can cause paralysis, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Normal, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark attacks, Immunity to Poison attacks, Dark attacks boost its attack, Cannot be made to flinch, but if it does, its speed increases. In its Mega Form, all moves with the same type attack bonus (STAB) do double damage Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Comparable to other fully evolved pokemon that can mega evolve) | At least City level+ (Comparable to Mega Abomasnow) Speed: At least Transonic | At least Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class | At least City Class+ Durability: At least Town level, likely City level | At least City level+ Stamina: High Range: Several miles with aura and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Energy bones, Lucarionite Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Normal weaknesses of Fighting- and Steel- Type Pokemon. A Lucario can lose control of its Mega form if it isn't used to the power, and its fighting style can be described as heartless. Whether this is a weakness or not is up for debate. His Immunity Negation only works on things that fall within the 18 types of Pokemon. Key: Base | Mega Lucario Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Endure:' Lucario braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. *'Force Palm:' Lucario hits the opponent with a shock wave generated from its hand. It has a chance to paralyze. *'Copycat:' Lucario uses the last move used by the opponent. *'Screech:' Lucario emits a horrid screech, lowering defense. *'Reversal:' Lucario uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Nasty Plot:' Lucario thinks evil thoughts, which raises its special attack. *'Final Gambit:' Lucario sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match. *'Aura Sphere:' While not it signature attack, it is the move most associated with it, and was the first to use it. Lucario summons up its aura into a ball that homes onto the target.. *'Laser Focus:' Lucario focuses up, guaranteeing the next hit to be a critical one. *'Foresight:' Lucario identifies the target, negating their immunity. *'Quick Attack:' Lucario attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Detect:' Lucario predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. *'Metal Claw:' Lucario slashes the opponent with claws of iron. This has a chance to raise attack. *'Counter:' Lucario takes a physical hit, and does double damage back. *'Feint:' Lucario hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Power-Up Punch:' Lucario gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Swords Dance:' Lucario does a fighting dance that sharply increases attack. *'Metal Sound:' Lucario creates a horrible metallic screech that lowers special defense. *'Bone Rush:' Lucario creates an energy bone, which it uses to beat down the opponent with earth energy. *'Quick Guard:' Lucario creates a barrier that prevents it from being hit solely with moves that attempt to blitz it. *'Me First:' Lucario takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Work Up:' Lucario riles itself up, raising both, its attack and its special attack. *'Calm Mind:' Lucario focuses itself, raising his special attack and his defense to them. *'Heal Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of energy that heals those that it hits. *'Close Combat:' Lucario rushes the opponent with no regards to defense. It does massive damage, but lowers defense and special defense in the process. *'Dragon Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of damaging draconic aura. *'Extreme Speed:' Lucario blitzes the opponent with the fastest attack any Pokemon can learn. Gallery 551b8db7cb2f09d51919acaee958fb9a.jpg Mega_Lucario_concept_art.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bone Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Metal Users Category:Dogs Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Races Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Species Category:Tragic Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7